


no chance, no way, i won't say it (no, no)

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Nights, bonus make out session, game nights, i just needed to feed my dying crops, they play mario kart because that's my fave game yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Kyle gets tired of space cop duties he decides to go on a little vacation, not intending to meet up with Jason Todd, but he's a go with the flow kinda guy right? Sure, lets go with that.





	no chance, no way, i won't say it (no, no)

If he was being honest with himself? He was getting pretty tired of all this galactic shit. Point being that he was in serious need of a vacation. A real vacation, not one to some interplanetary disaster or where he gets called away two days in for league duties. No, a real vacation, in the tropics somewhere preferably. Lounging on a chair with the sea spread out before him, salt in the air tickling his nose, nursing a fruity cocktail in a coconut with one of those cute little umbrellas.

Instead he found himself flat on his back, looking up at a stormy sky and surrounded by rubble in New York City.

With Jason fucking Todd looking down at him. He couldn't tell how he looked these days since he was wearing that godforsaken helmet. He didn't know if he was still just as broody and handsome as ever or if he had scars covering his face. Presumably the first since that stupid helmet was protecting that pretty face these days.

It had been a while since the last time Kyle had seen Jason and he wasn't quite sure how he was feeling about seeing him now. Not that they didn't part on amicable enough terms. Sure, they started off rough, what with Kyle misinterpreting Jason making a pass on Donna. Not that it should have mattered back then. It certainly didn't now anyway.

Wait.

What was he doing again?

“You just gonna lay there all day glow stick?” He couldn't tell due the red metal barrier surrounding his face, but he imagined Jason was smirking. “Or do you need a hand?”

His voice came out distorted but right now in the midst of crumbling asphalt and a swarm of gangsters, it was a sound for sore ears. Kyle pushed himself up with a grunt, feeling his bones creak and the telltale signs of a bruise right on his tailbone. He was going to be so sore in the morning.

“You didn't happen to bring Donna with you, did you bat-boy?”

Jason answered by raising his gun and firing two shots that whizzed past Kyle’s head making his ears ring. He jumped down from the mound of rubble he’d been standing on brandishing a second gun and letting loose a firestorm of bullets in rapid succession at the men closing in on them.

“Nah.”

Kyle sighed inwardly. It was so hard to come by good help these days. Kyle was supposed to be on day one of his vacation extravaganza. He figured he drop by his apartment in New York, grab a sketch book and a few of his favorite paints then head out to the tropics. Tragically, the universe had other plans for him. He just so happened to be nearby when a drug bust went down, just so happened to hear the struggle of the police trying to contain the firefight, just so happened to hear the screams of terror as innocent citizens got dragged into the fray. Of course, humans with guns were a lot easier to deal with than, say, muti-dimensional species hellbent on his utter destruction, but these goons were beginning to outnumber him. He guessed Jason came at a good time.

Leaving Jason to ward off the ground fare, he lifted up high in the sky surveying the crowded mess below. He channeled his willpower to create two giant pairs of hands. He whistled at Jason to get his attention, hoping he would understand Kyle’s intentions. Bat-boy delivered; firing off more bullets than Kyle could count, Jason corralled the remaining men. Kyle swung the hands down surrounding the gaggle of goons and closed them together, effectively trapping them.

“Well that ended a lot quicker than I expected. Thanks,” Kyle said gratefully, and he even meant it too.

Jason replaced his guns in his holster, half turning his body away to leave.

“Looks like you’ve got the clean up covered.”

“Hey! Wait up!”

Uh. Wait.

Jason turned back around and if he wasn't wearing that damned helmet, Kyle guessed he would've looked as shocked as Kyle felt. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

See the thing about Jason was he had that whole mysterious vibe going on, and Kyle knew (somehow he knew deep in his gut) that underneath that rough devil-may-care attitude lay the remnants of a heart of gold. I mean why else would he have helped to save the multiverse? So he was just curious really. Yeah, that's all it was. Curiosity.

“What?” He could hear the confusion mixed with annoyance of his tone. He also couldn't really blame him for it.

“Just wait up. It won't take me long to wrap this up, the local authority is already nearby.”

“…yeah, and?” Jason titled his head to the side, the clouds choosing that particular moment to release the sun, its rays glinting off of shiny red metal and blinding Kyle.

“And let's catch up,” he said, squinting out of one eye and raising an arm to block the onslaught of light.

Curiosity, really.

Jason stood there a moment longer, one foot perched on loose rubble in a stance that said he was ready and willing to bolt at any moment. But he didn't move, just stayed there facing Kyle with his head still tilted and arms moving to cross over his chest.

“Alright. I am curious about your costume change. White looks good on you, Rayner.”

Damn that fucking helmet.

***

“So what are you doing in New York?

They were seated in a cozy cafe; not one of Kyle’s usual caffeinated hangout spots but the sky decided to open up in a fury promptly soaking the both of them.

“Passing through,” Jason shrugged, lifting his steaming mug to his lips to take a tentative sip. Kyle raised an eyebrow but didn't push any further.  
He glanced around the cafe then only garnering a few curious stares. They looked pretty ridiculous. Well, Jason looked ridiculous. He’d abandoned his helmet but his bulky leather jacket was zipped up tight to hide the crimson Bat emblem and gun holsters, his cargo pants stuffed tight with vigilante goodies and hugging his thighs. Quite frankly he looked like a thug. Kyle was able to easily slip off his uniform with his ring power, instead donning a casual t-shirt and jeans.

“So what's with the ring?” Jason eyed the ring on Kyle’s finger curiously. “Isn't it supposed to be green?”

Kyle chuckled. “Got an upgrade. I can access all the spectrums now. Awesome right?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Jason grunted, rolling his eyes.

They were nice eyes. When Jason had removed his helmet to reveal a fresh face without even a domino mask to hide behind, Kyle was well. He was…something. Something he didn't particularly want to dwell on at the moment.

“You working alone these days?” Kyle asked.

Jason looked up then, a glint in his eyes. “Nah. I'm with two other troublemakers,” he said grinning.

Oh man. Jason grinning? That coupled with those eyes? Now that was a sight.

“Yeah? Anyone I know?” He took a sip of his strong, slightly burnt coffee allowing the warped flavor to distract his mind.

“Well Roy for one.”

Kyle spluttered, coffee dribbling down his chin. Jason screwed up his face in disgust.

“Dude, gross.”

He mumble a sorry, coughing a few times before grabbing a napkin and cleaning up his mess.

Okay so he hadn't exactly saw that one coming. Jason continued to blow his mind by revealing that not only was he working with Roy Harper (was he Arsenal or Red arrow these days?) but he was also teamed up with the gorgeous Tamaranean beauty known as Starfire. What the actual fuck. As Jason spoke about Roy and Koriand’r’s apparent relationship, something changed in his expression, there and gone in a flash, his blank mask on his face before he was even finished regaling his story. Huh. That was…something. Kyle stored that something away with his other something of the day to figure out later. Man, he was starting to get a headache. Which reminded him—

“I’m hanging out with Donna,” he blurted.

Jason raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, his expression guarded.

“…okay?”

Kyle rushed to clear the tense air. Shit. He didn't mean to do that. During their time together he had always figured Jason was trying to make a move on Donna (who just so happened to be his ex) and here he was looking like a total jackass bringing up the past.

“I mean during my vacation. I mentioned that right? I'm on vacation and Donna and I are going to have a game night next week. You should come.”

Jason eyed him as he downed the rest of his mug, setting the ceramic upon the tabletop with a quiet clack. For some reason Kyle’s heart began racing.

“Hm. Game night huh? I could make an appearance just to whoop your ass in whatever challenge you've got,” he said with a coy smirk on his lips.

Kyle laughed high and bright. “Oh you're so on.”

***

Kyle’s apartment may not be the cleanest, with painting materials strewn all about and every surface covered in half-finished sketches, but he prided it on be the coziest. The smell of fresh buttery popcorn filled the air, the large bowl sat atop the coffee table next to packs of twizzlers and swedish fish and reese’s pieces. Kyle plopped down between Donna and Jason as they duked it out in a hellish round of Mario Kart.

“Ow!” Kyle yelled as Donna’s Amazonian elbow connected with his sternum. She and Jason were moving about wildly, as if their crazy arm movements would somehow propel their chosen players into first place.

“Sorry,” Donna grimaced. “You’re either in it to win it, or you're not in it at all!”

It was a pretty good battle cry if he was being honest.

Jason scoffed next to him. “Guess you're not in it then!”

He’d recently acquired a red shell, setting it lose now and promptly knocking Donna’s Rosalina out of first as his Dry Bones sped forward into the lead. Jason seemed to be eerily lucky at receiving shells at just the right moment. As the race finished, Jason keeping his first place with Donna in a sour second, Jason set his controller down in his lap to grab a handful of popcorn.

“Who has Nintendo as their main console these days anyway?”

“What can I say, I’m a man for the classics,” Kyle said grinning.

Donna rose from her seat then, raising her arms high over her head in what looked like a very satisfying stretch. “Yeah, well, I guess there's no accounting for the taste of old men,” she said grinning at him.

Kyle made an indignant sound raising a hand to his heart in mock offense as Jason cackled next to him. That was new too. Kyle was making a list now; new observations of Jason Todd, like he was watching wildlife up close and personal in its own habitat, a modern Steve Erwin.

“Mm. You guys go ahead and start a new round,” Donna said, heading for the bathroom.

Jason pursed his lips concentrating on the screen as Kyle selected his character (Luigi because green for green right?). They were sitting close enough that Kyle’s thigh kept brushing up against Jason’s, their knees knocking together occasionally. Neither of them tried to move.

They played in relative silence save for a few grunts and some healthy smack talking. Donna had rejoined them at some point, happily munching away on candy and offering commentary on their gameplay.

Donna was the first to leave.

“Well boys, it's been real,” she said, raising two fingers to her forehead in a salute. “But I have to get home, I'm beat.”

Kyle walked her to the door and leaned in to give her a hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Real is the only way I know how to be, beautiful.”

Donna snorted, rolling her eyes and punching Kyle playfully in the arm. “Playfully” may have been the wrong choice of words as Kyle’s skin was left stinging, his hand cradling the sore spot and his face scrunched up in pain. Amazons.

He turned to see Jason unsuccessfully hiding a smirk behind a handful of twizzlers.

“Dude.”

“What? It's the truth!”

Laughter, real life laughter bubbled out of Jason. Another phenomenon added to his list.

“One more round?” Kyle suggested. He ignored the fluttering feeling surging in his gut as he closed the distance between them and rejoined Jason on the couch. He sat in the same spot, right in the middle, despite the fact that the other side was now void in Donna’s absence. Jason raised an eyebrow at him, a curious expression on his face, but made no commentary.

“Alright,” he said picking back up his controller and facing the screen.

They played throughout the night and well into the wee hours of the morning.

***

Their second game night was played without Donna. When she called to say she couldn't make it (superhero duty calls) he was surprised to find Jason at his doorstep. He was certain the bat-boy wouldn't want to join just him. But a rapture of knocks sounded at his door and when he opened it, yes, there Jason stood with a six pack of black cherry soda in his hands.

Kyle picked up a bottle eyeing its contents carefully.

“It's a delicacy,” Jason said very seriously.

Kyle glanced over at him, cracking a smile. “Oh yeah?”

Jason nodded, twisting the cap to his own bottle and taking a swig. Kyle couldn't help but watch the way his Adam’s apple bobbed with the movement, his thick wavy hair spilling into his eyes as he tipped his head back. Kyle tore his eyes away to free his own bottle of its cap, using the sweet liquid to dislodge the lump in his throat.  
“So you wanna stick with the game or watch a movie?”

Jason shrugged. “Depends. What have you got?”

Kyle stood to crouch in front of the display case holding his sizable movie collection. He skipped past the twenty or so romantic movies, one because he figured that wasn't exactly Jason’s cup of tea, and two because he definitely was not trying to give off the impression he was trying to set the mood, nope, no way. His eyes brushed across the perfect movie, a clash between cheesy horror and comedy; the best trope of you ask him.

“How do you feel about zombies?” Kyle asked, quirking an eyebrow.

***

He was having trouble concentrating on the movie. Not that he really needed to. Zombieland was a timeless classic that he watched regularly. Easily quotable, a movie for a good laugh and a nice freight.

But Kyle was more focused on the way Jason had comfortably stretched himself out on the couch as if he were in his own home, his feet curled up under him, head laying propped up on an arm, his hand cradling his cheek. He looked so…small. His free arm laying loosely atop his legs, hugging himself. He looked soft and a thought kept popping into his mind; that Kyle desperately wanted to be nearer to this boy.

And these moments seemed to happen lately, ever since their day at the cafe. The night Donna had left them high and dry and they stayed up until dawn playing shitty video games and trying tell each other their most ridiculous stories. His favorites were the ones where he did crazy shit just to spite Bruce, like stealing the batmobile and taking it for a joyride through the underbelly of Gotham with a gigantic life-sized Tyrannosaurus Rex latched to the roof. That one had made him double over in laughter as he imagined the utterly outrageous sight.

He cleared the tightness in his throat, coughing a few times before speaking. “You can uh, get more comfortable. If you want.” He hoped he sounded nonchalant. His voice came out even but he felt entirely wired, his nerves firing shockwaves.

Jason glanced over at him before fixing his eyes on the screen again. A few moments passed and Kyle thought that he would just disregard his proposal, and maybe he was perfectly comfortable the way he was, but then Jason shifted onto his back so that is head was laying on the armrest and stretched his feet onto Kyle’s lap, his arms resting on his tummy. Kyle raised his own arms out of the way, placing them tentatively atop Jason’s shins.

They stay like that for the rest of the movie. Kyle focusing more on his breathing than the scenes in front of him, hyperaware of Jason’s presence. At some point Kyle finally relaxed, live-wire nerves giving way to tiredness that settled deep in his bones, and he sunk into the couch cushions. In his blissfully sleepy state, his hands begun to move of their own accord and were rubbing soothing circles into the exposed skin of Jason’s legs. His sweatpants had ridden up to just below his knees. Jason looked just as tired, watching Kyle with half-lidded eyes.

“You can stretch out too you know.”

Kyle’s gaze snapped to Jason, suddenly very awake at his words. Jason simply shifted his weight closer to the edge, twisting his body and bending his knees so that there was a small portion of the couch open for Kyle to lay his body down in. Kyle scooted further down the couch near Jason, bringing his head to lay down on Jason’s hips, his chest pressed against the back of his thighs and legs tangled up in his. Kyle lay there in silence for a few beats before speaking. The quietness was suffocating him, and maybe he was the only one who felt the thick, palpable tension, but he broke it the best way he knew how.

“You better not fart on me.”

Kyle's head shook as Jason let out a bark of laughter that rocked his whole body. Kyle smiled and closed his eyes, content, as the movie played on forgotten.

***

Things were different between them now. It was a subtle change, but one that he was fine tuned to like a siren call. They had begun hanging out more during their off times. Sometimes with Donna but more often without. Their easy banter morphed into teasing and had continually changed into something else. Kyle wasn't willing yet to identify what the something else was.

It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen him. Kyle had gotten called away to space cop duties and Jason was off doing…whatever it was that Jason did. He didn't dwell on the semantics.

To say that Kyle was going through withdrawals was an understatement. He felt a physical ache in his chest, an ache he would have never in a million years associated with Jason Todd and yet, here he was missing the boy and aching.

Kyle was back home in his apartment in New York. He had a shiner the size of a baseball as a souvenir for his latest heroic efforts. He was exhausted. Not just tired but muscles sore, bones creaking, weary body exhausted. He settled into a chair holding on tight to a ice cold black cherry soda (Jason had wore off on him) and a large plate of spaghetti (not his favorite dish but he easiest to make in a pinch). He’d gotten about two large forkfuls in before a loud knock sounded on his door. Kyle groaned as he stood and shuffled his way to the door.

His heart lodged itself in his throat at the sight of his favorite bat-boy.

“You have uncanny timing,” he said wryly, a fond smirk on his lips as he turned and made his way back to his unfinished dinner, Jason hot on his heels.

“Yeah? When’d you get back?”

“Uh, just now actually.” Kyle resumed his place at the small table, gesturing in front of him to the empty seat for Jason to take. “Are you hungry?”

Jason adorably scrunched up his nose at Kyle's plate of messy pasta. “No.”

Kyle laughed, shrugging, digging into his blessed carbs.

“What are you doing here,” he asked around a mouthful of food.

Jason scowled at him. “Dude don't talk with your mouth full.”

He obliged, swallowing before repeating his question.

“I hadn't seen you in a while. Thought I'd check and see if you were home.” He shrugged.

Kyle's heart leapt. He had been worried that Jason didn't view their budding, whatever this was, the same way as him. But the way his lip jutted out slightly in the tiniest of pouts, his brow settled lightly over his eyes told the little voice of hope that maybe, just maybe, while Kyle was missing Jason, he was doing the same.

So naturally Kyle had to go and open his big mouth.

“Aw. Did ya miss me babe?” He completed his whirlwind of embarrassment with a wink. God he could just teleport himself away right this very moment.

But Jason just smiled, a coy quirk of the corner, lopsided and dangerous.

Fuck.

Kyle forced himself to quickly finish his meal, telling Jason to pick out their latest movie and get settled while Kyle cleaned his dishes. Jason sat on the far end of the couch, his elbow digging into the arm rest, his head propped in his palm. Kyle sank in next to him, giving him only a few inches of space, just enough that they wouldn't touch. Jason glanced over at him as he sat. One beat passed. Then two. Then Jason was shifting, moving his hips and his back closer to Kyle, a small sigh escaping his lungs, their arms brushing, Jason's taut thigh ghosting over Kyle's creating goosebumps.

He looked over to find Jason watching him, eyes grazing over his features like he was trying to memorize an intricate map. He lifted a hand up to gently brush his fingers right under Kyle’s eye where the bruise tainted his skin blue and ugly.

“What happened here,” he asked quietly.

“Almost lost a fight,” he murmured, voice soft so as not to break the moment. “But I won in the end.” He grinned.

Jason huffed, that damned smirk finding its place on his mouth again. Kyle stared at it a moment too long before looking back into Jason’s eyes, gaze like fire. He held his breath, at war with himself; should he close the gap between them or should he back away and save the friendship they had built for themselves.

In the end, Jason was the one to make the decision.

He leaned in the few inches it took for his lips to meet Kyle’s, brushing against them in a tender, whisper of a kiss. He kissed him again, just as sweet, before leaning back slightly to press his forehead against Kyle’s.

It left his mind reeling; Jason was handling him so gently, something he wouldn't typically associate with the rowdy rough exterior Jason so often portrayed. Yet he’d let Kyle see him comfortable and open during their time spent together, and maybe it wasn't so much of a stretch. So Kyle leaned back in, pressing his lips against Jason’s a little more urgently, fueled with the desire for touch after craving it for so long and denying himself. Jason’s hands cupped his face as he titled his head deepening the kiss and licking into Kyle’s mouth. A small sound of delight escaped his throat, his hands roaming up and down Jason’s sides, his chest, his stomach, before settling on his thighs, gripping tight and ppulling. Jason responded, moving in one fluid motion to straddle Kyle’s lap, both of them breathless before diving back in.

They ended up making out like two horny teenagers who just discovered the meaning of love.

He wasn't upset in the slightest.

And when they fell asleep together cuddled on the couch, Kyle hugging Jason close to his chest and snuggling his nose into his neck, he was even very, irrevocably happy.

***

Kyle was proud to say that he wasn't even a little embarrassed or awkward the morning after their hot and heavy make out session.

Neither was Jason.

The bat-boy grinned at him as he leaned into the frame of the front door, Kyle asking casually, “So I’ll see you next week?”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> i just really love this ship and this is my first fic with them so blease be kind.  
> tumblr [here](http://biprincesskoriandr.tumblr.com).


End file.
